This invention is related to the protection of outdoor piping systems. In particular, the invention is related to the manufacture and installation of an insulation system that provides corrosion protection for an outdoor pipe that is superior to the prior art pipe insulation and protection systems.
In the prior art, such outdoor pipe insulation systems have a layer of insulating material such as fiberglass batting or other insulating material wrapped around the pipe that is then covered with a tubular metal shield having at least one longitudinal seam. The seam may be sealed and joints made between ends of adjacent sections of the covering. These joints may be overlapped portions of the covering or done with a connecting fixture. One problem with this existing type of prior art insulating system is that with the passing of time the metal shield deteriorates and water is allowed to seep into the insulation. This moisture causes a degrading of the insulation's thermal insulating properties and also promotes corrosion because of the entrained moisture contained within the enclosed structure. As a result, a pipe enclosed in such an insulating system structure may corrode and deteriorate more rapidly than if it is exposed to outdoor weather conditions.